


Work (Or Darcy and the Shirtless Wonder)

by Wheresarizona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark isn't wearing a shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy's job is pretty difficult wrangling three scientists and Tony Stark just wants to make her job even harder. (Darcy walks in on a shirtless Tony Stark.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really delving into Darcy/Tony. I apologize for any errors, it's unbeta'd. Please be gentle, I haven't written in quite some time.

It was days like these that Darcy regretted taking the scientist wrangling job. Taking care of one scientist wasn't too bad, but three? Three was exhausting. This day was even worse with two of the three almost hitting 36 hours straight of sciencing. Bruce was pretty self-efficient and only needed to be fed and watered. Jane and Stark, were awful. Once they had something in mind, it was difficult to get them to stop. Darcy had finally gotten Jane out of the lab with the help of Thor and was now headed to Tony's workshop, to deal with him. 

"Jarvis, how many hours has it been since Tony last slept?" Darcy spoke, as she continued on her mission. 

"Sir has been awake thirty-four hours and twenty-seven minutes. The coffee machine was switched to decaf at the twenty-four hour mark."

Darcy rolled her eyes,  
"Ugh, set the coffee machine to switch at twelve hours." She figured if it was switched it would wear him down quicker, clearly she miscalculated his resolve. 

"As you wish, Ms. Lewis. Shall I inform Sir you are on your way?"

"Nah, a surprise attack will work better. Thanks, J."

"You're welcome, Miss Lewis."

\------------

Darcy wasn't surprised by the blaring music when she entered the workshop; she was however surprised to find a shirtless Tony Stark. Her breath hitched at the sight of him, his back facing her, glistening with sweat, and back muscles working. She felt a flutter of arousal as she gazed upon him, watching him crouched low working on Cap's motorcycle. 

Snapping out of what could only be a wistful stare, she called to the ceiling,  
"Music to five percent, J."

The music lowered, she saw the muscles tense as he slowly rose to his feet. 

"Tony" she said trying to sound stern, hands on her hips. 

"Miss Lewis" he replied as he turned to face her, grabbing a rag to wipe off his grease covered hands. 

Her mouth went dry and eyes went wide at the view of his muscular chest, shiny with sweat. She took a moment to take in the details of the muscle and scar tissue from where the arc reactor had once been.

"Miss Lewis," Tony said again, his mouth turned up in a knowing grin, eyes sparkling, "I notice you like what you see."

Darcy's face reddened at the comment and finally looked away. They'd flirted before, but it had always seemed playful. There was heat in his eyes this time. 

"Um, sorry about that. I'm, uh, just going to go." She said, pointing behind her and slowly moving towards the way she had come. 

"Don't get all awkward on me now, Lewis. I enjoy the ogling," he moved his hand to point at his body "but you came in here with a purpose and I’d like to know what that purpose is." 

She took a second to regain her resolve.  
"Yes, there was a reason I came down here." Darcy said, putting a hand on her hip, to show she meant business. "You," she narrowed her eyes, pointing at him, "have been awake too long and it's time for you to go to bed."

Tony moved forward so he was in her space. Darcy gasped at the sudden closeness, her fingers digging into her palms to ensure she didn’t touch him. He leaned into her,

"How are you going to get me into bed, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy couldn't help the salacious grin that appeared on her face as she looked him in the eyes.  
"I can think of a couple different ways. Do you have any suggestions?" She couldn't help biting her lip. 

He moved his face in front of hers,  
"Since you like what you see and I like what I see,” he said pointing between the two of them, eyebrows quirked, “Why don't we see where this goes?" He said, mouth hovering over hers, eyes burning with lust. 

"I'd like that." She responded as her mouth met his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, if there's anything I can improve on, etc. Thank you sooooooooo much for reading. Follow me on Tumblr, [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
